Golden Sun: The power of fate
by Admiralgundam
Summary: A Rewrite except with hormones and a new character. A new jupiter adept joins the group at the start of the journey but is he what he says he is? rnPairings IsaacxMia Garetxjenna IvanxSheba FeizhixSam(Made up character).Rated for languege & sexual content
1. Default Chapter

**Golden Sun: The power of fate **

Admiral Gundam typed slowly on his PC carefully trying not to be heard by his sleeping parents.

Are you trying to make another story? Queried a dark figure in the corner of his dark room.

AdmiralGundam almost jumped out of his chair when he heard the voice. God dammit, maplefreak don't you ever just knock?

Hell no! then everyone in this house would wake up! So whatcha writing? Another parody?

Nope, I decided to go a bit more traditional as one might say

Meaning?

Wait and see.

**Chapter 1 : The Jupiter adept **

Kraden slowly walked through small forest on the outer edge of vale.

He often went here to meditate and to think. Today his thoughts consisted of one event, the storm, it had been two years since it had happened and even though at the time he had been living in vale for only a few months he thought about it a lot. _What could have caused it _he thought _it seemed the storm had appeared from Mt aleph._ The storm had not affected him in any way but it had devastated the lives of two of his students studying alchemy.

_Poor Isaac and Jenna_ he thought, both of them had lost someone that day, isaac lost his father and jenna lost her entire family. Soon Kraden reached his favorite spot, a clearing in the middle of the woods. But he was not the only person here today. There seemed to be a young man laying face up on the ground, he had light brown hair cut short, had on a black tunic with a dark green cape and a pair of brown trousers. Kraden slowly hobbled over to the young man also noting that he had on glasses and looked to be about isaac's and isaac's goofy red-headed friend Garet's age (17). Kraden slowly kneeled down and gently shook the boy awake. The boy slowly opened his eyes and looked at Kraden and said " where am I"? Kraden smiled and said " in the forest east of vale", "Vale"? questioned the boy. Kraden nodded his reply. The boy then looked at Kraden then closed his eyes and seemed to be concentrating. Soon the boy opened his eyes and said " a-and your name is Kraden"? " Yes it is" replied Kraden, then a revelation struck him "you're a Jupiter adept aren't you"! Kraden excitingly exclaimed, "Yes I am" the boy said as a small smile appeared upon his face, "Do you know where I could stay for a while" asked the boy, "Yes you can stay at my house, if you don't mind answering a few questions about your abilities" replied Kraden. " No I would not mind at all" said the boy, and with that he started following Kraden ( who by this time had started to jump for joy and run home at the same time).

" HEY! Wait up!" yelled the boy and with that Kraden skidded to a halt. "Oh sorry about that I just got so excited about finally meeting a Jupiter adept" said Kraden " don't worry about replied the boy. Kraden was about to turn around and take the boy back to his cottage when he realized something. " You know I didn't catch your name" he asked the young adept. " Oh the my name is Sam" and with that they both turned and started toward Kraden' s cottage. _I just can't believe I finally_ _met a Jupiter adept _thought Kraden _well I finally made it I just hope Kraden doesn't find out what I am _thought Sam.

So? What do you think?

Actually Admiral I thought it was okay.

Thank you Maplefreak, OH CRAP!

What!

Hurry say the disclaimer!

DISCLAIMER: AdmiralGundam nor Maplefreak own golden sun or any products that may come out of it but buy all products that come from Nintendo and Camelot buy it all and buy twice, do anything that keeps us from getting sued.


	2. Meeting samuel

**Chapter 1: Meeting Samuel **

And once again we arrive in the studio/bedroom of our favorite author Admiralgundam with his assistant maplefreak.

Damn AG do you think you took long enough writing this?

Well then why don't you go ahead and try and write this when every 5 damn seconds your mom tells you to get off the comp

(Kid who looks a lot like agent smith from the matrix appears) It is inevitable that AG shall finish this chap today

WTF? WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!

Oh I forgot to tell you, maplefreak meet smith jr my muse, smith jr meet my good friend and assistant maplefreak

Uh…. Hi?

Pleasure to meet you

Okay smith Jr as my muse you must do the disclaimer

Fine

Admiralgundam, maplefreak and I do not own golden sun, and if you thought we did then DAMN you're stupid

It was sunny afternoon in the small village of vale just the perfect weather for a nice hike

Up and into Mt aleph. This was the same thought going through the minds of three teens

Who were currently walking toward their teacher's kradens hut. "Why the hell did

Kraden pick today to go on a hike"? The teen with red hair in the shape of a broomstick

Asked, "garet watch your language" replied the other boy with blond hair and a light yellow

Scarf, "who are you my mother", asked the first boy now known as garet. "Both of you really Need to shut it" said the only girl in the group. "But Jenna Isaac started it" whined garet,

"No I didn't" replied the other boy known as Isaac," 1 actually you started it garet and 2

I don't care who started it because you both are going to shut it" replied the girl known as

Jenna. "Okay but-", unfortunately garet never completed his smart remark as he just

Happened to trip over a rock sending him tumbling into an unfortunate person

And then over a cliff. After a few minutes isaac and jenna were finally able to pull garet

And the person he fell with out of a thorny bush they happened to fall in. "I am just going

To assume that because of clumsiness and red hair you be garet and your 2 companions

Are Isaac and Jenna". The three looked amazed at the teen who they got their first look at.

He wore a regular tunic and pants and green cape, he had short oak brown hair, the only

Other distinguishing feature about the guy was a pair of sapphire blue glasses that were

On his face. "Who are you and how do you know our names"? Asked Isaac, "Oh I'm sorry I Forgot to introduce myself" said the boy "my name is sam the wind adept and the reason

I know your names is that I work with Kraden and he sent me to bring you to Mt Aleph

ASAP" said sam, "ASAP"? Questioned garet, "Now if not sooner" replied sam and then

Walked off with Isaac, Jenna and garet in tow.

ZZZ

ZZZ

Well since Admiralgundam and maplefreak are asleep I must say this it is inevitable that you will read and review!


	3. Authors note

From: Admiralgundam

Okay, to anyone actually still reading this story. I will not finish it. The reason is the OC I created was going to be way to strong for the story and the story was so convoluted with stuff that did not make sense so instead of completely ending the story I'm going to rewrite it while changing the OC. It will most likely be series and start in one of the gundam universes and will go to a different show/anime/game. I hope you all will still read my stories. Again, apologies


End file.
